donde las mariposas nunca mueren
by fenixentrecuerdas
Summary: tras la derrota de los titanes y el origen de una nueva paz, eren y levi asisten a clases de arte, lo que comenzó como un proyecto escolar rápidamente se volvió una historia de amor...yaoi, pareja:Ereri.
1. Chapter 1 tu y yo

_** konichiwaa! watashi no namae itzel desu, este es mi primer fic espero agrade! atte fenixentrecuerdas**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Hajime Izayama solo la historia es mia.**_

* * *

**Donde las mariposas nunca mueren**

Eren tomaba clases en la facultad de estudios artísticos de trost, ya que después de terminar la guerra y de haber erradicado a los titanes se llegó a un nuevo orden político sin eliminar la corona y nació una nueva orden real donde se estipulaba que cualquier persona carente de estudios debería cursar al menos un año de especialidad, tuviera la edad que fuera, por ese motivo era común encontrar gente de treinta o treinta cinco años entre muchachos de diecisiete.

Los profesores asignados a la sección de eren eran los mejores y los más preparados ya que con el fin de la guerra se crearon centros educativos y dentro de ellos un grupo para los miembros de la legión de reconocimiento pues al ser gente destacada por sus habilidades y valor, merecían un trato especial por haber demostrado su excelencia en el campo de batalla, yace ahí también el motivo de porque sus compañeros de clase eran los mismos que en la guerra, destacándose entre ellos su eterno amor y capitán de la tropa elite de la legión, el sargento Levi.

El ojiverde llevaba más de tres años enamorado de su superior, desde aquella trágica vez cuando lo salvo de ser cristalizado junto con el cuerpo de su ex compañera annie; le encantaba la forma en que su cabello caía sobre sus ojos plateados mientras tomaba notas acerca de técnicas con óleo, adoraba cuando por accidente se dormía en clase, ya que cada vez que sucedía el exsargento optaba por una postura casi idéntica a cuando tomaba el té en el cuartel de la legión, posaba su mano derecha en el relieve de la silla mientras cruzaba su pierna izquierda, con la excepción de que cuando dormitaba su cabeza colgaba hacia abajo y los cabellos largos y azabaches rozaban el borde de su nariz.

Exactamente esa era la postura que sostenía el mayor, ahora que tomaban clase de fotografía, el menor, embobado por la fantástica complexión de su superior no escucho a su profesor hasta que las palabras "proyecto final" llegaron a sus oídos, fue ahí cuando, a regañadientes, tuvo que apartar la vista de su platónico y prestar verdadera atención a lo dicho en clase.

Al finalizar la clase dos horas después el castaño, como era su costumbre, siguió a su enamorado a la biblioteca y lo observo leer por un largo rato hasta que sintió que su manía acosadora había sido completamente satisfecha y se dirigió a su habitación en el antiguo cuartel de la legión, el cual había sido adaptado para funcionar como dormitorios a los estudiantes , su cuarto estaba en el segundo piso, ya no dormía en el sótano desde que había aprendido a canalizar completamente su poder de titán, y hanji le había ofrecido la oportunidad de elegir un cuarto de todos los disponibles así que ,como era de esperarse, escogió el continuo al del sargento Levi, comportamiento que no pasó desapercibido para la mujer de coleta alta, a quien precisamente eren había encontrado en el pasillo cuando regresaba a su pieza.

-¡eren!-

-hanji-san-

-¿apenas regresas de tus clases?-

-sí, estaba en la biblioteca-luego de decir estas palabras eren lamento muchísimo la oportunidad que le había otorgado a la castaña para poder comentarle acerca de su obsesión con Levi.

-espiando de nuevo, ¿o me equivoco?-

-ehh…yo…-

-eso es un sí, dime entonces ¿ahora qué leía?-

-a bradbury de nuevo-

-ese pequeñín, seguro era el mismo libro de siempre-

-sí, lo era-

-está obsesionado con ese texto casi tanto como tú con el-

-¡hanji-san! Por favor no diga cosas tan penosas-

-sabes que es verdad, pues me retiro, Erwin me necesita-

-claro, hasta luego-

-adiós-

Cuando eren acabo su conversación tan penosa se apartó para dejarle el paso libre a la mujer y se encamino a su alcoba, la habitación del castaño era simple, con un armario que contenía su no muy variada ropa y su antiguo uniforme de la legión, un librero unido a un escritorio de madera y una mesa de noche a un costado de la cama, sin embargo del lado izquierdo se encontraba la puerta del baño que, a propósito, compartía con el mayor, el cual siempre lo mantenía impecable y donde eren pasaba noches enteras observando al azabache por la rendija en la puerta del mismo.

Eren, cansado de haber pasado casi cuatro horas viendo a Levi leer con esa gracia suya tan particular, decidió dormir un poco para poder pensar como haría su proyecto final, o más bien "quien" seria, ya que el proyecto consistía en tomar una o varias fotografías de un modelo voluntario y aquella que plasmara por completo los sentimientos que el autor quisiera proyectar seria la merecedora a acreditar con la máxima calificación; el castaño conocía muy bien a quien quería usar como modelo, pero no se atrevería a pedírselo a menos que ganara una batalla interna con su coraje, mientras dormitaba y se retorcía por todos estos sentimientos e inseguridades pudo oír el sonido inconfundible de la puerta de su compañero, pues el otro había por fin regresado al lugar.

Mientras tanto el azabache decidía si tomar un baño o directamente dormir, ya que estaba muy cansado, pero naturalmente su higiene siempre sería fundamental pues había estado en contacto con todos los gérmenes en el exterior y le repugnaba esa sensación, por fin eligió el baño y mientras hundía su pequeño pero claramente bien trabajado cuerpo en la deliciosa agua caliente que escurría un poco fuera de la tina analizaba la oportunidad de elegir una víctima para ese estúpido trabajo final, también decidía que tipo de retrato lograría plasmar, aunque aún más importante se cuestionaba si tendría el valor de preguntarle a ese molesto castaño que diario lo seguía a la biblioteca con sigilo, aunque no lo suficiente ya que el sargento lo había notado desde la primera vez que lo hizo; y si la respuesta le agradaría o no, le parecía realmente estúpido que siendo el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad no pudiera simplemente atravesar la puerta situada a la derecha de la tina y ordenarle que posara como él quería, cuando quería y como lo quería, aunque admitía la posibilidad de que en el momento que lo tuviera completamente a su merced procediera a enseñarle al mocoso cosas más "adultas", porque esos ojos verdes que cambiaban de tonalidad tan espontáneamente eran la razón de porque el corporal aun no había mandado al carajo al menor, pues muy a su pesar el joven estaba más que obsesionado con él.

Aun así el capitán sabía lo que desea y no era conocido por su paciencia así que tomo la decisión que cambiaría la vida de ambos para siempre, al siguiente día le preguntaría, o en todo caso lo obligaría, a aceptar ser su modelo.

Porque lo que el sargento quería, lo conseguía, costase lo que costase.

* * *

**que les parecioooo!? porfavor dejen reviews para yo saber si la historia les gusto o no, tengo la intencion de separarla en capitulos pero aun no se si sea buena idea, ustedes que opinan?**


	2. Chapter 2 aqui y ahora

Eren despertó dos horas después sin encontrar aun una solución al problema que lo atormentaba, ¿cómo diablos se suponía que debía preguntarle a Levi si posaría para él?, o aun peor, si lo encontraba por ahí ¿no sería demasiado peligroso dirigirle la palabra?, pues si lo hacía seguramente lo primero que saldría de su boca seria la tremenda verdad, le diría que le gusta demasiado y por ello querría fotografiarlo y lo más seguro era que el mayor lo mirara con expresión de odio y repulsión, conocía muy bien a el capitán y suponía que lo primero que haría sería aventarlo de la ventana más cercana, pero lo que el castaño no sabía era que la misma interrogante daba mil y una vueltas en la cabeza de su contrario, solo que sus preguntas no eran con motivo de averiguar la respuesta, estaba claro que el ojiverde le contestaría sin rechistar un meloso sí , lo que realmente le preocupaba era la manera en que terminaría su confesión, porque eso era, le confesaría que tenía algún interés , que su corazón latía intensamente cada vez que lo tenía cerca, que sus ojos lo cautivaban de tal manera que le gustaría amarrarlo y nunca dejarlo escapar, porque de su simple presencia Levi no podía escapar.

Ambos hombres se decidieron por fin a bajar en dirección al comedor para poder cenar, ya que ambos, perdiendo su tiempo en la biblioteca y posteriormente durmiendo unas horas, y ninguno había probado ni un bocado de comida desde su desayuno, así que salieron casi simultáneamente de sus habitaciones, solo que eren nunca se dio cuenta de esto, fue entonces cuando el comandante decidió no causar ruido alguno y seguir a al menor por los pasillos, al menos ese era el tiempo que poseía para admirar la belleza de este, pues sus pensamientos no siempre eran tan puros como cada rincón de su habitación, porque si de algo estaba seguro el azabache era de que lo único sucio de él eran los pensamientos que dedicaba a la persona que tenía enfrente, todo lo que podía formular en su cabeza cada vez que lo veía eran las simples palabras de "maldito mocoso, qué bello es", aun así al llegar a la puerta del comedor dejo que el menor se adentrara y unos minutos más tarde el mismo entro, tomo su lugar habitual junto a hanji el cual tenía unas pocas mesas de separación de donde usualmente estaba el castaño, sin embargo eso no le impedía observarlo , como siempre esa molesta de mikasa se pegaba a su eren como si se le fuera la vida en ello, esa tonta, acaso no se daba cuenta de que él no la quería cerca, fuera o no verdad el comandante se ponía furioso cuando ella estaba cerca, encima de que en repetidas ocasiones lo había llamado enano, pero este sentimiento sobrepasaba los límites que podía romper esa descarada, así que Levi se aseguraría de que no se le volviera a acercar nunca en su vida, mientras tanto el castaño era asfixiado por el cuerpo de su hermanastra mientras mantenía una conversación no muy animada con armin.

-¿dime entonces, a quien vas a fotografiar?-

- aun no lo sé- mintió el ojiverde

-yo puedo posar para ti eren- dijo mikasa que había aflojado un poco su agarre para poder disfrutar de su comida

- no gracias, tú cuerpo no es precisamente lo que me gusta- dijo sin siquiera mirarla

-oye, si no te gusta puedo entrenar más, lo que sea por complacerte- dijo mikasa con vehemencia

-no, simplemente no me gusta-

-no tienes que lastimarla eren-dijo armin

En ese momento mikasa con la mirada gacha se retiró del comedor no sin antes notar que su comandante le arrojaba su sonrisa de -no-le-gustas-aléjate-perra-que-es-mío- y maldijo por dentro al enano que corría con la suerte de que su hermanito si lo quisiera, incluso más que a ella, eren por su parte discutía con armin acerca de si estaba bien hablarle de esa manera a mikasa o si simplemente estaba portándose grosero con ella, total después de media hora de pelea el castaño salió del lugar furioso , seguido por el comandante que pensaba reprenderlo por su comportamiento aunque muy dentro de su cabeza sabía que lo seguía porque era el momento adecuado para decirle la verdad, de forma indirecta le diría que le gustaba, así que lo siguió gritándole todo el tiempo que su conducta merecía ser castigada.

-¡eren!-

-por favor, déjeme en paz-

-te ordeno que te detengas ahora, que mierda te pasa en el cerebro para ignorarme-

-ya no recibo sus órdenes comandante, así que le reitero que me deje-

-¡¿quién te crees para hablarme de esa manera mocoso idiota?!-

-¡señor, aléjese, me gustaría estar solo!-

-eren para ahora mismo, tú comportamiento es estúpido- al decir esto ambos estaban ya dentro de la habitación del menor, ya que por la prisa eren abrió la puerta y olvido cerrarla, suerte para él porque de haberlo hecho Levi seguro la hubiera derribado y posteriormente habría masacrado a eren por atreverse a cerrarla en sus narices

-teniente, le pido que se vaya o no responderé a lo que siga- (mierda, porque he dicho eso) se reprendió mentalmente ya que sabía con seguridad que si esa puerta se cerraba él tendría que confesarle sus sentimientos y aun no estaba preparado

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto lo más frio que pudo Levi porque no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ¿acaso el mocoso acababa de proponerle algo? Porque él sabía muy bien a lo que se refería con "a lo que siga"

-nada en especial, por favor retírese-

-¿a qué estás jugando mocoso?, ¿te sigo hasta aquí como idiota y no estas saltando de felicidad?, ¿eso es lo que querías no?- ya no podía contenerse, estaba harto de hacerlo, tenía que saber porque este mocoso le atraía tanto, así que decidió decirlo en ese momento

-a-a…q-que… se refiere-

-no pienso seguir callándome- así era, si Levi no sacaba todo lo que se había callado no podría tolerar más al inútil que tenía enfrente

-todos los días, cada momento de cada puto día te la pasas a mi alrededor, ya me harte de tu insistencia, ¿qué quieres de mí?, te la pasas siguiéndome, escondido siempre, desde hace tiempo he querido preguntarte, no el porqué, tampoco pienso rechazarte, únicamente me molesta que no hayas tenido el valor de confesar lo que sientes, así que si tu no lo vas a hacer, lo voy a hacer yo-

Eren no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿acaso Levi le estaba confesando que le gustaba? O peor ¿en serio le gustaba?, mientras estos pensamientos pasaban fugazmente su cabeza se dio cuenta de que el azabache avanzaba ágilmente hacia él, pensó que quizás lo golpearía pero para su sorpresa el mayor jalo de él, agarrando su camiseta, y le planto un beso en los labios, no fue un beso tierno, de eso estaba seguro eren, de hecho lo sintió más como una exigencia, casi como si dijera "eres mío, y si te alejas te mato", claro ,así era la personalidad del capitán, sin embargo cuando eren esperaba una hermosa declaración de amor el capitán lo único que hizo fue separarse de él, abrir la puerta del baño y ,antes de entrar se detuvo, giro sobre sus talones y señalo a el castaño con el dedo.

-mañana cuando estés más tranquilo y hayas meditado la situación bien, podrás entrar a mi habitación y aclararme lo que acaba de pasar- luego simplemente se dio vuelta y cerró la puerta, el menor quedo pasmado, solo reacciono para cerrar la puerta de su cuarto y se sentó en su cama, por su mente cruzaban todo tipo de ideas, pero la principal era ¿aclararle lo que paso? Si él había sido quien lo había besado, ¿ahora le correspondía a el aclararlo?, pero lo que no sabía era que el azabache estaba igual o más nervioso, Levi no podía creer lo que había hecho, claro que le pidió al menor que lo aclarara porque el mismo no estaba seguro, fue con esos pensamientos en la cabeza que ambos hombres se fueron a dormir, deseando que no llegara el mañana pero a la vez obsesionados con su inminente destino, porque la siguiente platica que entablarían seria la que marcaría por fin lo que ambos se preguntaban:

¿Valdría la pena la espera?


	3. Chapter 3 juntos

**¡Olita de mar! Perdonen por el retraso pero mi familia no me dejaba en paz, ya que me castigaron :'(, aparte fui a jugar y estoy muy adolorida, más de mis piernitas, bueno, sin más que decir les dejo el tercer capítulo bonito monito. xD Fenikkusu fuera.**

Ambos hombres despertaron la mañana siguiente con muchas expectativas, demasiada confusión, montones de preguntas, pero, sobre todo, un extraño sentimiento de ansiosa tentación, por atravesar el baño que los separaba y rendirse el uno al otro, pero eran demasiado orgullosos, y muy obstinados, aun así, tenían decidido unir sus sentimientos, ambos, esperaban que funcionara.

Levi tras levantarse se dirigió directamente al baño, no muy seguro de sí debería, pues lo que había pasado la noche anterior podría dar pie a que eren intentara algo indebido, pero el ex corporal rápidamente descarto esta idea, ya que sabía que el menor valoraba su vida, pero lo que desconocía era que eren había encontrado una manera más fácil de espiar a su superior, resulto ser que junto a la puerta se hallaba una rendija para que el vapor del baño escapara, pero el castaño la utilizaba para poder observar lo que él consideraba como el cuerpo más hermoso que habían apreciado sus ojos, de hecho el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad poseía uno de los cuerpos mejor trabajados de toda la legión de reconocimiento, el arduo entrenamiento y los años de práctica le habían otorgado la gracia de un cuerpo escultural y bien formado, un adonis de donde se observará y nadie tenía el placer de conocer ese preciosos cuerpo, excepto eren, él había visto cada rincón de su superior y había soñado con el millones de veces, Levi seguro de que el mocoso no entraría a su encuentro se sintió un poco decepcionado pero muy aliviado, que lo encontraran en esa situación habría sido un golpe directo a su orgullo, lentamente se sumergió por completo dentro de la gran bañera, meditaba que le diría al castaño cuando se encontraran después en clases, ¿porque las confesiones son tan difíciles? se preguntaba, bueno no debería ser algo de lo que preocuparse, Levi se dio cuenta de que llevaba demasiado tiempo dándose un baño y se decidió a salir, sin tardanza, se levantó, dándole inconscientemente la espalda al castaño el cual se deleitó con el bellísimo diseño del tatuaje que poseía el mayor, había oído rumores pero hasta ese momento confirmo lo que otros solo especulaban.

El capitán Levi se había tatuado la espalda casi por completo.

Se corría la voz por el cuartel que cuando el corporal había entrado a la legión de reconocimiento era un muchacho rebelde y que por azares del destino había decidido tatuarse, obviamente nadie tenía el suficiente valor como para espiar aunque fuera un poco en la habitación del mayor, y claramente preguntarle acerca del tema seria la sentencia a muerte de quien fuera, pero ahí se encontraba eren, asombrado y extasiado, sus ojos se maravillaron ante aquellos dibujos finos como hilos que recorrían la espalda de su amado, ahí donde sus hombros empezaban se podía admirar el comienzo de dos alas, cruzadas en blanco y negro bajando hasta la espalda baja, con suaves he incluso amorosos trazos, ambas alas se encontraban envueltas por lo que parecían ser corrientes de aire que movían pétalos de cerezo entre ellas, era algo asombroso, lo único que pudo hacer el menor fue soltar un sonido parecido a un suspiro, el cual no paso desapercibido por el azabache quien se dio vuelta mientras amarraba una toalla blanca y esponjosa a su cadera.

-¿eren?-pregunto el corporal

Lo único que pudo hacer eren fue petrificarse en donde estaba y dejar de respirar, si heichou lo descubría estaría en un verdadero problema, del que seguro no conseguiría salir vivo, solo se quedó ahí, fue pasados unos segundos que Levi suspiro pesadamente, ya comenzaba a tener delirios de persecución , no, peor, tenía esperanzas, esperanza de que eren abriera la puerta apenado y le confesara que lo observaba tomar un baño todos los días, cosa en la que el azabache no estaba del todo equivocado, el deseaba que el mocoso entrara corriendo y le confesara su amor, incluso le hubiera gustado despertar y sentir ese aroma tan peculiar que poseía su ex subordinado, claro que nadie nunca podría enterarse de estos anhelos, para el mundo él era un hombre frio, calculador e insensible, pero deseaba ser para eren una persona tierna, cariñosa, alguien en quien el bello ojiverde pudiera confiar, quería estar con él, se había hartado de sus juegos estúpidos, de sus provocaciones inconscientes, de todo; suspiro por segunda vez pero ese fue un suspiro lleno de anhelos y sufrimiento, al menos eso fue lo que sintió eren.

-maldito mocoso, aun cuando no estás aquí me haces anhelarte, eres un imbécil- dijo con vehemencia el poseedor de tan cautivantes ojos plateados.

Eren no se lo podía creer, ¿heichou se estaba lamentando el no poder estar cerca del?, ¿acaso Levi realmente podía amarlo?, fue ahí cuando todo tomo sentido, una epifanía invadió cada musculo de eren, con que era por eso que lo había besado tan repentinamente, ese era el motivo de porque el corporal había explotado la noche anterior,

"_Realmente me quieres ¿verdad?" pensó el ojiverde_

Cuando el castaño logro salir de su estupor tomo su decisión, era ahora o nunca, tenía que hablar con Levi, con SU Levi, espero pacientemente hasta que el azabache dejo el baño y cerró la puerta que daba a su habitación, se adentró al baño y aguardo ahí cinco minutos que según el serían más que suficiente para que el ojiplateado se pusiera algo de ropa, porque sabía que si lo veía desnudo y acalorado por el baño que se había dado con solo una toalla ¡que dios lo ayudara! Porque él no tendría el suficiente autocontrol como para detenerse, cuando creyó que ya era tiempo solo toco levemente la puerta y firme dijo:

-corporal, voy a entrar-

Cuando abrió se quedó encantado con lo que ante su vista se posaba, el azabache se encontraba recargado en la cabecera de su cama con sus acostumbrados pantalones negros, el dorso desnudo y cayendo de sus mechones rebeldes gotas de agua que no habían secado todavía, placenteramente leyendo un libro, el cual cerro de golpe al notar la presencia del castaño, luego se levantó lentamente, demasiado a juzgar por la posición en la que lo había interrumpido, luego con toda calma se posó frente al menor y levanto la vista ya que la altura no era su mejor aliada en ese momento:

-¿qué mierda te piensas mocoso imbécil para entrar en una habitación ajena de esa manera tan escandalosa?-

-yo…-eren se quedó pensando por unos segundos y luego encaro a el de menor estatura-tengo que hablar con usted, es muy importante-

-lo suficiente como para que faltes a clase?- dijo el mayor viendo de reojo el reloj encima de su escritorio, aunque el verdadero motivo de la pregunta era el de saber si realmente se tomaba las cosas enserio, saber si no era solo un juego, un pasatiempo de un adolecente explorando su sexualidad , quería conocer los verdaderos motivos del menor.

-¡claro que sí!- grito impaciente el castaño, estaba más que nervioso, su corazón no paraba de latir, al igual que el del azabache, este se mostraba tranquilo y reservado aun cuando sentía la sangre subir rápidamente a sus mejillas.

-¿entonces?-

-b-bueno, yo…- el ojiverde estaba deseoso de besar a su superior, se veía tan sensual en ese momento, aun tan pacifico eren pudo notar que las mejillas del otro se volvían coloridas de un hermosísimo tono rojizo, vaya espectáculo que le ofrecía el mayor.

-¿puedo?- pregunto inconscientemente el castaño, sin revelar sus verdaderas intenciones, el ojiplata claramente extrañado solo reacciono para alzar una ceja y ver interrogante a su ex subordinado, gesto que el menor consideraba en exceso atractivo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- se atrevió a cuestionar Levi

Para contestar a su pregunta eren hizo lo único que rondaba su cabeza en ese instante, tomo la mano del corporal y lo jalo hacia sí, atrapándolo con su brazo el cual rodeaba la cadera del mayor, luego de este tan inesperado acto los ojos de ambos soldados se encontraron, el verde esmeralda peleando y fundiéndose en una mirada tan brillante como la plata, pidiendo permiso de proseguir, el mayor, entendiendo, se acercó más a su amante, rozando intencionalmente sus labios con los contrarios, eren, sumergido en la sensación tan placentera que le provocaba el contacto del ojiplata, cumplió uno de sus más desesperados deseos.

Lo beso.

Lo beso y la desesperación que le transmitió al mayor lo hizo darse cuenta de que muy dentro de su corazón un vacío se llenaba, el calor lo invadía y confusos pensamientos cruzaban su mente.

"_si pudiera amarme"_

Por su parte eren descubría nuevas emociones, podía percibir la presencia de su amante en todo, cuando lo tocaba, el calor de su respiración y la suavidad de su lengua que pedía a gritos ser atendida.

Era un beso inolvidable.

Uno eterno, especial.

Era SU beso.

**¿Qué tal? He pensado en hacer el siguiente capítulo de lemon, pero no soy muy buena **** aun así, lo hare a ver qué tal, chao, chao **


	4. Chapter 4 corazón al descubierto

**Nuevo cap.! Viva!, xD sin más en mente los dejo leer.**

* * *

Levi no podía evitar responder a la ardorosa confesión de amor que su ex subordinado le estaba ofreciendo, jamás nadie le había tratado de esa manera, claro que había salido con otros hombres, pero ninguno causo tal impresión en el como lo hizo el castaño , era como un sueño, "besarlo es un sueño" fue lo que reino en la mente de eren en ese momento, no era su primer beso, pero ¿Por qué recordar para siempre el primero, si este era mucho más placentero, más especial?, al castaño no le importaban más las consecuencias de su beso, no le importaba si alguien los oía, estaba feliz, era el mejor momento de su vida y quería guardarlo en su memoria, "el hombre puede creer en lo imposible, pero no creerá nunca en lo improbable"*, había leído eso en uno de los libro que Levi frecuentaba, el cual ojeo después de haberlo visto tan interesado en él, y sabía que era cierta, el creía que Levi lo mataría por confesarle lo que sentía, pero la posibilidad de que este le correspondiera , ni en sus sueños más descabellados se había hecho presente, sin embargo ahí estaba, sintiendo la calidez de esos labios, y la ternura de esa lengua recorriendo su boca.

El primero en romper el beso fue Levi por su falta de aire, con los labios unidos por un delgado hilillo de saliva, su respiración entrecortada se mezclaba con la de su amante, ese era el único sonido dentro de su pequeño universo, uno donde solo existían ellos dos en ese momento, él mayor por fin tuvo la valentía de abrir los ojos y se encontró con dos esmeraldas tan verdes como el césped observándolo atentamente , un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y la única reacción del más alto fue esbozar una tierna sonrisa.

-p-por favor…-dijo apenado el ojiplata

-¿quieres que te baje?- dijo el castaño lo cual Levi no entendió hasta que se dio cuenta de que eren estaba recargado en una pared soportando el peso del mayor en su bien trabajado vientre, en realidad su comentario iba dirigido a su estúpido corazón, el cual latía tan fuerte que le retumbaban los oídos, pero notar su posición había hecho que ese pequeño rubor en sus mejillas recorriera toda su cara, el ojiverde al notar la reacción solo se deslizo por la pared llevándose a el ojiplata con él al suelo.

-¿qué haces?- pregunto tratando de zafarse el mayor

-solo…deme un momento corporal- y con una sonrisa lasciva, conocida para cualquier pervertido comenzó a esparcir besos por el cuello del sargento.

-tsk-fue lo único que pudo articular el mayor dada la situación donde se encontraba, sin reparo alguno su ex subordinado lo estaba tocando, recorría su cuello de arriba abajo con la lengua y sus manos se paseaban por su espalda y pecho, sin quererlo el corporal soltó un suspiro acompañado con un gemido de puro placer, sentía como su espina dorsal se llenaba de eléctricas punzadas, su respiración se aceleró, por su parte el castaño se deleitaba con los gemidos que su amante soltaba, casi no podía controlarse, no sabía de donde venía esa necesidad pero su cordura se estaba perdiendo a cada segundo que el corporal gemía más alto, el moreno había comenzado a arañar la espalda del más alto, no podía evitarlo, en un principio pensaba resistirse pero el movimiento de caderas que le ofrecía el castaño había acabado con la poca cordura que le quedaba, pero el destino era una dama muy celosa y no disfrutaba del espectáculo que le ofrecían aquellos amantes, así que llamo a su ángel de los desastres, o como a Levi le gustaba llamarla, cuatro ojos, entro como un torbellino a la habitación del sargento, el cual quedo paralizado en su lugar, completamente en silencio, tapando con una mano la boca que antes le ofrecía tan indecentes caricias.

-¡Levi!- gritaba la castaña y al no recibir contestación se adentró al baño para ver si podía hacerle pasar un mal rato a el enano, por su parte Levi le daba gracias a los cielos que la posición indecente en la que estaba comprometido se veía atrapada entre la pared y la puerta que por suerte la mujer había empujado, así sin ser revelados ambos personajes guardaron el mayor silencio del que eran capaces y esperaron a que la chica se cansara de buscar, luego de unos segundos la castaña salió por la puerta preguntándose donde estaba su amigo, tras haberla cerrado amos hombres pudieron darse un respiro, se quedaron así un par de minutos, aliviados y más serenos, Levi se sentía incómodo en su situación pero no deseaba separarse de su amor ahora que por fin habían avanzado, así que hizo lo único que creía correcto, lo abrazo.

Que más daba si demostraba un poco de su debilidad a ese mocoso inútil, ya no importaría si podría ser amado o no, lo único que quería era ser libre de ese sentimiento de pesadez que lo abordaba cada vez que pensaba en confrontar al castaño.

-eren-sonó mas como un suspiro, pero el castaño lo había percibido claramente, en labios de su amado su nombre sonaba como una bendición.

-¿sí?-

-¿ahora qué?-

-¿Qué quiere decir corporal?-

-hazme el favor de en la intimidad llamarme por mi nombre-dijo el más pequeño un poco molesto por la seriedad con la que todavía lo trataba el recluta.

-¿eso quiere decir que me estás dando permiso de tener intimidad contigo, Levi?-y sonrió para sí mismo, la tez del moreno se volvió de un color rojizo y para ocultarlo hundió su cara aún más en el pecho de eren.

-supongo que ese es un si-

-¿puedo preguntarte algo?, antes de que el valor se me escape-

-¿Qué?-

-¿t-tu, quisieras, posar para mí?-y al decirlo el corporal se acercó todavía más a su amante, el cual quedo sorprendido, había imaginado que sería el quien preguntara, pero ahí estaba de nuevo su pequeño Levi dándole más sorpresas.

-claro que lo hare, pero tengo una condición-

-¿Cuál?-

-que tú también poses para mi proyecto, porque deseo ver esa hermosísima espalda que tienes desnuda-

-tsk, mocoso estúpido-

-¿entonces, es un trato?-

-de acuerdo- a eren le extraño la franqueza del más pequeño, esperaba tener que rogarle por su aprobación, pero la verdad era que Levi estaba más que complacido por la condición del castaño, deseaba más que nada mostrarse completamente ante su amado, aun cuando esos pensamientos le correspondían más a una chica con su primer amor que a un hombre ya adulto.

Solo faltaba ver que les deparaba el destino, con algo de suerte, les esperaba un futuro brillante.

* * *

**Wii! ¿Qué tal?, esa hanji interrumpiendo momentos de calentura xD , la verdad no me resistí a interrumpirles su teatrito, nos leemos después bye.**


	5. Chapter 5 remembranzas de medianoche

**Konichiwa de nuevo! Les traigo otro capítulo más, espero lo disfruten.**

**Aclaraciones:**

"**quédate conmigo, no me dejes ir" es una frase de una canción que me gusta mucho la cual desconozco el título xD**

**-"he pagado muy cara mi felicidad" cita de un mundo feliz de aldous huxley**

"**reclamo el derecho a ser desgraciado" también de un mundo feliz**

Ambos hombres habían caído rendidos, presas de sus más desesperadas necesidades, juntos al fin como uno, esa noche ninguno pudo conciliar el sueño, sus corazones habían sido atrapados en una red, ahora todo estaba en calma, pero a la vez más inquietos que nunca, tratando de mantenerse a flote en el mar de emociones donde lentamente se sumergían, la espera de un nuevo día estaba destruyendo cada parte de su ser, anhelando el momento donde se reencontraran, querían salvarse mutuamente, pertenecerse y aceptarse, cada minuto que pasaba en esa oscura noche era uno que podrían gastar juntos, lo que más lastimaba sus corazones era la necesidad recientemente descubierta que sentían el uno por el otro, carcomía su alma y creaba una agonía gigante a sus poseedores, Levi se sentía roto y a la vez tan lleno, de promesas, de esperanzas y de amor, para colmo el creador de su angustia estaba a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, esa tarde se habían entregado al amor como una, y cuando el castaño le susurro aquellas palabras, todo su mundo se desmorono

"_quédate conmigo, no me dejes ir"_

Eren no sabía porque en ese preciso momento las palabras habían fluido, quizás provocadas por la emoción de llegar al éxtasis simultáneamente con su amado, su debilidad había emergido justamente con la única persona que tenía el derecho de conocerla, el mayor se sentía privilegiado por ser el único ser humano con el que eren había compartido ese sentir, la cabeza del menor era un lio, sus sueños se habían hecho realidad, había formado un lazo especial y profundo con su sargento, pero también sus peores pesadillas, ahora la idea de que alguien además del pudiera tocar o corromper a su amado Levi se veía muy real y a la ves extremadamente dolorosa, sentía impotencia, se sentía inseguro, nervioso, asustado, extasiado y feliz, quería explotar, porque lo amaba, la antigua "esperanza de la humanidad" había caído rendido por "el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad", que ironía, ahora dependían uno del otro, morirían el uno por el otro, y pelearían el uno por el otro; lo que más preocupaba a Levi ahora era que le había abierto su corazón a un mocoso y poseía la opción de destrozarlo, de lastimarlo, para luego devolver los pedazos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía vulnerable.

-_"he pagado muy cara mi felicidad",_ ahora "_reclamo el derecho a ser desgraciado"*- _dijo en un susurro, citando a su libro favorito, curioso pensamiento el que alojaba en su ser el moreno, pero aún más curiosa era la leve sonrisa que se asomaba en la boca del sargento al sentir, unos minutos después de sus palabras, un peso extra hundir el colchón donde fingía estar durmiendo.

-lo lamento-dijo en voz muy baja el castaño mientras abrazaba a el mayor por detrás.

-¿qué lamentas, el haber entrado sin permiso o el hecho de que te descubrieron?-dijo Levi, sorprendiendo al menor.

-¡señor, lo siento mucho, no sabía que estaba despierto!- dijo abrumado eren, retirando rápidamente sus brazos del cálido cuerpo de su amante.

-¿Qué haces mocoso de mierda?-

-¿perdón?-

-¿Cuándo te ordene que me soltaras?

Extrañado por la reacción de su superior pero sin pensarlo volvió a colocar sus brazos rodeando la cintura del mismo, el cual se estremeció cuando las manos del otro se posaron sobre su bien formado abdomen, luego en un extraño arranque el ojiverde lo atrajo hacia sí y beso su cabeza, era un momento especial, donde no había maldad o deseo, solo el recordatorio del amor disfrazado de un perfume que invadía sus narices, el ojiverde podía oler la sutil fragancia de lavanda con la que su amado se limpiaba a diario, por su parte el ojiplata podía oler la menta del cabello de su amado mezclado con la fragancia canela que emanaba del cuerpo de su pareja, en esa posición, juntos en una fría noche, con gotas de lluvia golpeando su ventana y un ambiente que no prometía más que un amor duradero, sin errores y sin miseria, el día llegaría, acompañado de un golpe de realidad donde tendrían que luchar con proyectos, fotografías, confesiones y críticas, pero nada de eso importaba, ahí en la cama había dos seres que al sentirse tan juntos se fusionaban como una sola alma.

El verdadero motivo de la vida se manifestaba en ese instante.

Y nadie lo presenciaba, a nadie le importaba y a nadie revolucionaba.

Solo les pertenecía a ellos, era por eso que se sentía perfecto.

**¿Qué tal? Ese erencito es todo un loquillo, colándose a habitaciones ajenas xD sea como sea la idea me la dio mi prima quien es una fujoshi en proceso ;)**

**Muchas gracias a elevenright por darme ánimos y por su hermosos review y a ola-chan por el interés que mostro en esta historia, chicas gracias por apoyarme **

**Sin más que decir (excepto que amo a aldous huxley xD) nos leemos después 3**


	6. Chapter 6 clases de amor

Hacia tantos días que habían comenzado a dormir juntos, desde ese hermoso accidente y la intromisión de una bellísima sobra castaña colándose a , extrañado por el gran calor del que ahora era protagonista y al darse la vuelta se encontró con un hermoso perfil, junto con unos parpados cerrados y cubiertos por necios y despeinados cabellos mayor solo pudo soltar un suspiro de satisfacción y una sonrisa se posó en su cara, el menor dormía boca abajo abrazando con ambas manos una almohada en la cual recargaba su cabeza, "se ve malditamente adorable" pensó el sargento pro rápidamente siguió la línea de la espalda bien trabajada de el castaño y detuvo sus ojos en la espalda baja donde la sabana cubría el bien proporcionado trasero de su amado, no pudo resistir la tentación de tocarlo, estiro la mano y sintió una chispa cuando esta entro en contacto con el cabello de eren, lo revolvió y siguió bajando, recorrió la espina dorsal del menor sintiendo así la suavidad de su piel, tostada por el sol de los entrenamientos que, a pesar de haberse extinguido los titanes, habían sido continuados como medida de prevención en caso de algún posible problema y en los que el ojiverde se esforzaba al máximo, entrenamientos que rendían frutos y que le otorgaba a Levi la más hermosa vista que se podría pedir, eren al sentir el rose despertó un poco extrañado pero se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en la habitación del mayor y de que este no se había dado cuenta de que ya no estaba inconsciente de las caricias que le proporcionaba, así que decidió seguir fingiendo que dormía y disfrutar de la oportunidad que pocas veces se presentaba, por su parte el mayor solo suspiraba mientras veía a si amante, sus manos comenzaron a actuar solas y pronto ya estaba encima del menor abrazándolo y inhalando ese sensual aroma al que se estaba volviendo particularmente adicto.

-si continua con eso capitán tendrá que atenerse a las consecuencias-dijo el menor que ya no resistió el guardar silencio ante los actos tan indirectamente sensuales de su superior, por parte de este se escapó un salto y un rubor extremo por haber sido descubierto en tan penosa hazaña, sin embargo en lugar de soltar al menor solo se acurruco y sostuvo con más fuerza la espalda del menor.

-mocoso idiota, si estabas despierto debiste de haber dicho algo-

-era mejor no hacerlo, así disfrute mucho más de tus caricias-

Y con ese comentario el menor se dio la vuelta y encaro a su amado, una llama característica de esos dos se encendió mientras el verde esmeralda se fundía con el plateado brillante en una hechizante posición, sin romper ese encanto eren acerco sus labios a los del mayor rozándolos sin concederle a Levi el hermoso regalo de un beso en forma, por su parte el mayor quedo estático, esperando el ansiado contacto que no llegaba.

-¿capitan, deberíamos ir a clase no lo cree?-dijo en forma de susurro el menor haciendo que el otro se estremeciera por el contacto de sus respiraciones, y se sumergió de nuevo en sus recuerdos.

Una pequeña, casi nula, una simple gota de salado sudor resbalaba desde la frente de Levi, él aún no entendía qué tenía aquél 'mocoso de mierda' que le volvía loco, todo había pasado rápido, demasiado rápido, lo recordaba como si hubiera sido el día anterior, pero no. Ya habían pasado algunos meses desde aquélla tarde en los establos:

-H-Heichou, no deberíamos estar aquí.- Musitaba el sonrojado ojiverde.- ¿Qué pasará si Hanji-san nos encuentra?-

-Tsk. Nadie te obliga a quedarte, los caballos no dirán absolutamente nada.-

Diciendo esto, el pelinegro inclinó la cabeza, buscando el pequeño 'crack' que producían sus huesos.

-¿Acaso tienes miedo? Qué joda, primero me ruegas que tome algo de tiempo para tus estúpidos jueguitos y ahora me pides que me detenga. Tsk.-

-N-No es miedo, e-es sólo que...- La duda se asomaba en la quebradiza voz del chico.- N-No sé besar.-

A medida que decía esto, el color se iba directo a su cara, por su parte, Rivaille no sabía qué decir.

Al inicio pensó en golpear al castaño e irse hecho una bestia por haberle hecho perder el tiempo, pero no lo hizo, en su estómago se reunió la energía que subió por su laringe y salió en forma de estruendosa carcajada por sus labios.

-¿E-Estás, estás jodiendo, verdad?- levi no podía creerlo, a penas conseguía hablar entre risas.- ¡Qué te jodan! ¿quién diría que después de todo eres sólo un mocoso? Oi... ¿Eren?-

Aquellas estruendosas carcajadas fueron acalladas por pequeños sollozos, provenientes, claro, del soldado.

-P-Por eso no quería decirle, Heichou, s-sólo soy un mocoso para usted.-

Levantando la mirada, sí, aquellos ojos esmeralda que tanto gustaban al de menor altura, Eren se mostró tal cual era. Lágrimas rodaban con prisa a través de los ríos formados en sus mejillas, esos ojos infundían una sensación extraña en el sargento de la tropa, quien a pesar de que minutos antes había reído como nunca, justo en ese momento sólo quería abrazar al ojiverde.

-Tsk. Eso no es problema, cierra los ojos.-

-¿M-Mis ojos?

-¿Cuáles otros? Tsk.- Tronando la boca, a modo de disgusto.- Sólo obedéceme o cambiaré de opinión.-

-E-Está bien, Heichou...-

-Muy bien, ahora acércate a mí.

-P-Pero...-

Sin esperar al castaño, el de mayor edad le tomó del cuello y lo arrastró hacia sí, terminando de cortar la de por sí ya nula distancia entre ambos. El nerviosismo de Eren era más que visible, mientras sus labios permanecían unidos, las lágrimas seguían cayendo, mojando sus temblorosos labios.

-Tsk. ¿Tan mal lo hago, mocoso? ¡Deja de llorar como puta nena! No me gustan los besos con sabor a sal.-

-Glump. P-Perdón.-

Tomándo la iniciativa de nuevo, el pelinegro se unió al castaño, esta vez rodeando su cintura con las piernas, casi sentándose sobre él.

-Oi, vamos, te dije que dejaras de temblar ahora mismo.-

Poco a poco, Eren dejaba de temblar y sólo se dejaba llevar, a causa de la necesidad de oxígeno, al cabo de unos segundos se separaron, sin embargo, ahora quien tomó la iniciativa fue él...

Tomándo a levi y acomodándose mejor, abrió la boca, dando permiso al sargento de meter su lengua dentro. Las lágrimas derramadas se habían secado ya, ahora sólo sentía ganas de no soltar al objeto de su deseo.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Quieres que la introduzca?-

-H-Heichou... -Jadeando-

Sin responder volvió a acercarse al sargento, quien decidió complacer al castaño, introduciendo primero la punta de su lengua para buscar la ajena.

Con leves movimientos, ambas lenguas batallaban la supremacia, Eren defendía su territorio, levi reclamaba un nuevo mundo...

-¿levi?-

Una voz conocida le sacó de su ensueño. Es cierto, habían pasado algunos meses desde aquél entonces, pero ahora, Eren, ese mocoso que le volvía loco, el único capaz de llevarle al éxtasis, se hallaba a su lado, sonriendo benévolamente.

-¿Qué pasa,levi? ¿H-Hoy no tienes ganas?- Acurrucándose en sus fuertes y bien torneados brazos.- Si es así, puedes dormir un poco.-

-Tsk. No necesito tus cuidados de nenita.-

En el fondo, muy en el fondo, a levi le complacía el hecho de que ese chico de facciones finas le diera su amor sólo a él. Nunca lo admitiría, por supuesto, pero era reconfortante tener un lugar cálido al cuál volver después del colegio.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso te parece que me siento mal?.-

Dicho esto, el pelinegro dió la vuelta y se posó sobre el castaño, quien atrapado por el cuerpo de levi, y vaya qué cuerpo, uno que parecía haber sido tallado por las manos de un Dios griego, el que le hacía sentir cosas extrañas, pero que le gustaban, atrapándole la cadera, brazos fuertes cerrándole el paso a sus manos, el chico sólo sonreía animado.

-Supongo que no, Heichou.-

Tomándo aire, el menor se disponía a contra atacar, lamiendo el cuello de su sargento cuando el sonido de una puerta abriendose y estrellándose con fuerza en el muro, seguido por un grito de alegria, grito sí, de una voz conocida, hacía acto de presencia.

-¡Hey, levi, adivina quién salió de la cárcel! Así es... ¿Qué está pasando aquí?-

La expresión de la joven castaña parecía extrañada, un poco molesta quizás.

-¿No me explicarás, pequeñín?-

-Tsk. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Una imagen dice más que mil palabras, ¿no?-

-H-Hanji-san, y-yo t-tengo una gran explicación para esto.-

Cubriéndose la cara con las sábanas, Eren trató, vanamente, de ocultarse.

-¡Nyahoi! Sabía que había algo más que simple compañerismo entre ustedes dos.-

Dándo leves codazos en las costillas al de menor altura, la 'científica' obsesionada con los titanes soltó una carcajada, para después dar la vuelta y salir con un golpe seco de la puerta.

-H-Heichou... ¿Tendremos problemas?-

-Claro que no, esa loca sabe que no debe decir nada o si no...-

Abriendose de nuevo la puerta, un papel cayó en el pie de la cama.

-Ah, sí, sí, te llegó una carta, levi, léela cuando hayan terminado.-

Y la de los lentes volvió a salir.

Sin ánimos, el pelinegro aflojó su agarre, a decir verdad, esa intrusión le había quitado las ganas de todo.


	7. Chapter 7 amarte mas que nada

**Primero que nada! Perdón por no haber publicado pero comencé con los exámenes y me tienen sin dormir, sin más me gustaría dejarles aquí mi progreso 3**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Levi POV.**_

Dos meses, han pasado dos meses desde que ese estúpido mocoso y yo nos confesamos, dos meses desde que los segundos más largos de mi vida, a partir de ese momento pasamos la mayoría del tiempo juntos, comemos juntos, dormimos juntos y la única que se dio cuenta de nuestra relación fue la estúpida cuatro ojos de hanji que nos vio, la muy infeliz nunca pudo aprender a tocar. Gracias a ella tuve que posponer mí, ya muy común, rutina de sexo al despertar, luego sin haberse conformado con eso regreso con otra carta, está dirigida a eren.

Mi carta era un recordatorio de la exposición que se realizara a finales de este mes, las fotografías.

Lo había olvidado por completo, pero a juzgar por la expresión de mi modelo al abrirla, también él.

-¡heichou!, el proyecto-me dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-lo sé, te seré sincero, tú me quitas tanto tiempo mocoso que ni siquiera lo había considerado-

-no es mi culpa, usted pasa demasiado tiempo exigiendo mis atenciones-

-tsk, mocoso imbécil, quita esa mirada lasciva de tu rostro-

-no puedo evitarlo, deseo con muchas ganas que me recuerde durante el día, quiero que cada vez que se mueva recuerde a quien le pertenece-

_Ese idiota._ Me reproche mentalmente por haber dado pie a sus pensamientos pubertos.

-carajo, tu calentura adolescente me molesta-

-anoche no recuerdo que se quejara-contesto.

-idiota, mueve tu asqueroso trasero infantil y date un baño-le dije mientras lo pateaba en la espalda en dirección al baño.

-auch, soy tu novio, deberías tratarme bien-

-connard-_(hijo de puta)_

-sin francés por favor, o…wir anfangen, auf deutsh zu sprenchen-_(...comenzare a hablar en alemán)_

-no me quieras impresionar imbécil-

-usted empezó-

-¡cállate ya!-grite mientras le arrojaba una almohada la cual azoto contra la puerta cerrada del baño donde el muy marica de eren se había refugiado.

Luego de nuestras muy acostumbradas peleas matutinas acerca de la habitación me di un baño yo y salimos a desayunar, juntos como siempre y medite muchísimo lo que íbamos a hace, entiendo que las fotografías deben ser de cualquier modelo del que dispongas, pero realmente lucirá muy extraño cuando eren exponga las suyas y este yo presente, así mismo nuestra relación se verá clara cuando yo muestre las mías donde únicamente estará el, creo que estamos en un gran aprieto.

Los desayunos son siempre iguales, los mismos lugares siempre, cuando nos sentamos eren y yo justo a los cinco minutos entra la estúpida de su hermana y se siente a su lado, luego llegan sus demás amigos, mocosos estúpidos con sueños estúpidos que llenan sus cabezas en sus cuerpos estúpidos, el único lo suficientemente decente como para tener un pensamiento más haya de cosas triviales es Arlert con el cual mantengo una conversación casi a diario a esta hora, hablamos más que nada de cosas referentes a la política en la que nos vemos sumergidos y sobre las maravillas que hay más allá de los muros, a pesar de haber terminado la guerra y haber erradicado a los titanes mucha gente ha salido pero nosotros no hemos tenido tanta suerte, una vez escuche a eren decir que quería conocer el mar, quizás y en algún momento lo lleve, realmente me gustaría ver su expresión, esa que hace siempre que ve algo lo cual le apasione, Arlert comprende esa mirada y aprecia muchísimo a mi mocoso, quizás por eso me agrada tanto, claramente más que su estúpida hermanita que siempre se la pasa molestando a eren, realmente nunca me incomodo ni me incomodara que una mujer se le acerce a ese imbecil,porque sé que únicamente me responde a mí y solo a mí, pro esa estúpida adolescente no sabe cuánto es suficiente, en cuanto a mi idiota, él nunca se da cuenta de las insinuaciones de mikasa, realmente es un distraído de mierda,se la pasa en las nubes, en su propio universo, me gusta eso de él, aunque nuca se lo pienso decir, sería como golpear mi hombría directo en el centro, ya es demasiado que sea el pasivo como para darle más motivos para burlarse de mí, figurativamente porque el día que se burle va ir directito al hospital, eso sí con muchísimo cariño.

XxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxx

Las clases pasan realmente lento, odio tener que aprender de otro imbécil que solo recita de memoria su clase, me molesta tener que aprender cosas que en su momento supe y encima ser tratado como otro idiota estudiante que viene a conocer cosas nuevas, que crean que no tengo educación me da ganas de reír, me habré criado en lo más bajo de la sociedad pero mi inteligencia va más allá de los estándares de este montón de brutos, en fi solo asistí porque debía hacerlo y por una cierta curiosidad hacia ese mocoso de ojos verdes esmeralda, después de nuestros gritos y confesiones comenzó a sentarse justo a mi lado, cada día, durante todo el día, había momentos en los que muy cautelosamente juntaba nuestras manos por debajo de la mesa, cuando estaba dormido, o al menos eso creía el, suspiraba hondo para luego juguetear con mis cabellos.

Ya había terminado nuestra jornada y eren me dijo que debía ir a la biblioteca para devolver un libro que había pedido prestado, yo me había quedado hablando con Arlert de nuevo y le dije que lo alcanzaría luego, quizás y transcurrieron veinte o treinta minutos antes de que yo me despidiera de Arlert, luego me dirigí a la biblioteca porque el muy imbécil de mi mocoso había demorado demasiado, entre y busque entre las grandes repisas llenas de libros al muy imbécil de mi exsubordinado,casi en el fondo me topé con una imagen que me hizo temblar de rabia, de ira y de un sentimiento muy parecido a la traición, el estúpido de Kirstein había acorralado a eren en uno de los estantes pegado a la pared y lo estaba besando; mi reacción fue inmediata, me moví impulsado por el odio y la confusión, primero separe a ese imbécil de mi amante y lo molí a golpes, no podía creerlo, no sabía que me dolía mas en el momento, mis nudillos llenos hasta el tope de sangre o los gritos desesperados de eren porque parara, estaba frenentico,solo podía pensar en los labios de eren tocando otros que no fueran los míos.

-¡Levi!- un último grito me había por fin sacado del trance en el cual no sabía que estaba, lo único que hice fue levantarme y fijar mi mirada en el causante de mis injurias desde hace dos meses, me acerque e hice lo más racional que podía, le di una bofetada lo más fuerte que podía, al principio se quedó estupefacto pero en cuanto quiso articular una palabra las lágrimas ya habían empezado a brotar por mis ojos y empecé a correr, lo último que escuche fue a eren gritar mi nombre, corrí y corrí ,ya no sabía ni que pensar, lo único que sentía era un intenso dolor atravesar mis venas y llenar mi cuerpo, llegue al cuartel y como si en realidad supieran lo que pasaba todos se abrieron a mi paso, sabiendo a donde me dirigía abrí la puerta y me encerré en la habitación de eren, en cuanto cerré caí rendido a mis sentimientos, las lágrimas fluían como si llevaran años sin hacerlo, y así era. Todos los sentimientos, todos los pesares se desencadenaron, la rabia hizo su aparición de nuevo y comencé a destruir todo lo que podía, destruí primero la cabecera de la cama, luego siguió el librero y termine con el escritorio, todo lo rompí, todo lo rasgue, mi corazón estaba sufriendo mientras mi cuerpo y mi cabeza descargaban ese dolor en fuerza bruta y maldiciones, todo quedo reducido a escombros al igual que mi autoestima, todo por unos segundos, todo por ese estúpido cabello castaño que tanto amaba, me desmoronaba por unos ojos verdes como la esmeralda, me estaba muriendo por dentro por el hijo de puta que tenían por portador.

Unos golpes en la puerta me devolvieron a la realidad, me di cuenta de que me encontraba sentado con las rodillas pegadas al pecho y la espalda en la puerta, mire a mi alrededor como si no comprendiera porque lo había hecho, al parecer la violencia es lo mío, pero la ira me descontrola totalmente, luego recordé porque lo había hecho y no hubo más que lágrimas de nuevo, una voz tan suave como la seda me llamo a través de la puerta, era ese malnacido de nuevo.

-¿Levi?-

-¡lárgate en este mismo instante si no quieres recibir serios daños a tu integridad tanto física como moral imbécil!-

-¡déjame entrar, te lo ruego! ¡Puedo explicarlo, te lo juro!- percibí en su voz desesperación y dolor, pero el mío era más profundo así que ni las patadas constantes en la puerta que vibraban hasta los huesos de mi espalda, ni los gritos de ira, ni los constantes gritos me obligarían a abrir la puerta, primera vez que entregaba lo poco que me quedaba de corazón y el imbécil lo destruía…y entonces paso, como una epifanía me invadió y golpeo en lo más hondo de mi ser, este era el motivo de porque había dejado de intentar acercarme a la gente, la razón por la cual mi voluntad seguía siendo tan fría, me levante lentamente y los golpes cesaron, ya había tomado una decisión, por mucho amor que pudiera tenerle a ese bastardo era momento de alejarse, de lo contrario seguiría sufriendo y rompería a llorar como hace unos momentos, abrí la puerta para encontrarme con eren de rodillas, con la cabeza baja y susurrando repetidas veces algo que parecía un "perdón", así estaba bien, me gustaba que se sintiera miserable, que aprendiera que lastimarme es peligroso, que el dolor y la ira me motivan mucho mas que el amor mismo.

-te ves patético, incluso me das pena-levanto la vista, aparentemente impactado por mis palabras, aunque mi tono tan frio debió ser el que realmente lo asusto.

-yo…-

-me interesa muy poco lo que tengas que decirme, si quieres mi perdón ya lo tienes, sin embargo soy una criatura rencorosa y manipuladora, por lo tanto espero que entiendas que no podemos seguir siendo más lo que somos-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-a que desde este momento dejaremos de ser pareja, entiende que esto lo hago por motivos puramente preventivos, no soy partidario del dolor así que con solo probarlo como lo hice me es suficiente como para no quererlo nunca más, así que si me disculpas me gustaría retirarme a mi habitación y dejar esta charla realmente estúpida he innecesaria-

-en realidad…lo estás haciendo, ¿realmente estas terminando conmigo?, ¿es eso lo que quieres?-

-no es una cuestión de gusto o no, simplemente es una precaución-

Por fin se dingo a levantarse, tuve que mirarlo hacia arriba y por un momento corto vacile en la decisión que estaba tomando pero ni siquiera esas lagrimas lograron borrar la traición por la que me vi embarcado.

-no respondiste a mi pregunta, ¿esta es tu decisión definitiva?-

-sí, lo es, así que te pido te apartes de mí camino y me dejes continuar como lo había hecho hasta ahora, con un profundo desprecio hacia ti y una bella y tranquila vida, sin tus amigos imbéciles ni tu exceso de felicidad por cada estupidez que se presenta ante ti-

-entonces…yo…-

-simplemente cállate y déjalo así-pensaba pasar a su lado y dirigirme a mi habitación peo antes de llegar a la puerta me tomo por el codo y me dio vuelta, acorralándome contra la puerta, sentía su respiración en mi cuello y mi corazón se aceleró, entonces me di cuenta de que a pesar de odiar completamente la traición no iba a terminar de odiarlo al nunca.

-solo…recuerda que te amo, no me importa si tu no, tengo suficiente amor para los dos-luego me dio un beso en la mejilla y se encerró en su cuarto, en cuanto entre al mío me deje caer sobre la cama y otro mar de lágrimas surgió de mi ser, nuevamente por ese imbécil, pero por motivos diferentes, yo sabía lo que había visto y él nunca me fue infiel, el imbécil de Kirstein había tocado lo que era mío, sin embargo no pude más que dejarme llevar por el odio y culpar a eren, lo lastime a propósito y rompí un compromiso del que estaba completamente satisfecho.

Realmente la había cagado, el era un idiota por no retenerme y yo por provocar su odio hacia mi.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Y eso pasa cuando lastiman a mi levisito bonito xD realmente tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo sufrir por múltiples razones, pero digamos que la golpiza a jean no estaba planeada simplemente se me ocurrió que si alguien me hiciera eso yo hubiera reaccionado igual xD bueno gracias por leer este fic y díganme si debo o no modificar mi forma de escribir 3**


	8. Chapter 8 las esperanzas no mueren

_**ehhhhh! capitulo, este me costo mucho esfuerzo porque no sabia como hacer sufrir a eren xD asi que la linda mickasa intervendra xD bueno los dejrae leer bye**_

* * *

**LEVI POV**

Me desperté con una molesta luz atravesando mis parpados, no he salido de mi habitación por tres días, los más agonizantes y doloroso de mi vida, aunque en sueños juro haber creído que alguien hundía mi colchón como si se sentara, incluso me llegue a acostumbrar, pero el sufrimiento es más grande incluso, pero mi pena no evito que la estúpida cuatro ojos entrara como un torbellino ayer y me avisara que a las tres treinta de la tarde de hoy abría una junta para tratar los disturbios en el muro SINA , la junta me obligo a levantarme y darme un baño, ya eran las doce por lo tanto no me quedaba mucho así que me duche y a la una en punto entro esa imbécil gritando que Erwin supervisaba el entrenamiento de los ex cadetes para que fueran parte de la seguridad en nuestro paseo a los muros interiores, me pidió que me equipara con el equipo tridimensional y que la acompañara, llegamos con los reclutas que entrenaban a un costado de un claro cerca de los dormitorios, todos vestíamos nuevamente nuestros uniformes militares por formalidad, el ambiente en ese momento me recordó a nuestras constantes luchas años atrás.

Hanji logro ubicar a Erwin encima de un árbol vigilando el entrenamiento desde un punto donde su vista pudiera ser panóptica, así que subimos con l.

-¡hanji, Levi, un gusto que pudieran acompañarme!-

-tsk, una reunión aquí no es precisamente lo que tenía planeado ¿sabes?-

-¿puedo preguntar el motivo?-

-resultase ser que el pequeño Levi no soporta el dolor de estar a más de veinte metros de ere… ¡auch!¡Levi mi estómago!, solo decía la verdad-

-¿cerca de quién?-

pregunto Erwin y realmente no me importaba muchísimo así que conteste con lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-de ti seguramente, ¿Por qué debe ser nuestra tarea salvarles el trasero a esos idiotas de la guardia real?-

-porque es nuestro trabajo-

-tsk-

-déjalos diez minutos más y luego da tú el aviso-

-¿Por qué yo?-

-por ser su capitán, también elige un sargento para la misión-

-tsk-

Nuestra conversación ceso y me dedique a buscar con la mirada al causante de mis injurias, cuando por fin lo encontré practicaba lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con springer, se veía bien, quizás y un poco precavido porque su contrincante no tocara su cuerpo y en un momento de atención pude darme cuenta de porque, debajo de su blusa logre divisar varios golpes algunos ya verdes pero otros de un morado brillante, no podía creer que en esos tres días que habíamos estado separados el muy imbécil ya hubiera buscado la suficiente pelea como para no volver a levantarse de cama.

Realmente no quería hacer esto porque el simple hecho de que eren me viera seria como una tortura directo a las pocas emociones que aún tengo pero más vale tarde que nunca así que pasados los diez minutos ya me adelante un poco en la rama del gran árbol que nos sostenía a Erwin, Hanji y a mí y levante la voz.

-¡reclutas! ¡saluden!-

todos dejaron instantáneamente las actividades en las que se encontraban para ofrecer un impecable saludo militar posicionando su brazo derecho al frente con el puño en dirección al corazón y el izquierdo detrás de la espalda , mire de reojo a eren quien pareció reconocer mi voz así que saludo pero con algo que se podría describir como "notable tristeza"

-el día de hoy se le ha encomendado al grupo elite de la legión de reconocimiento controlar los disturbios dentro del muro sina donde varios idiotas piensan que pueden desafiar la ley, es por esto que nos embarcaremos dentro de los muros a cumplir con nuestra labor-

Un sonoro y unísono "si" lleno las bocas de todos los reclutas excepto de él que era mi favorito.

-ahora como es costumbre para esta misión elegiré a un sargento que se encargara de el orden y de reprimir cualquier comportamiento indebido dentro de nuestro ambiente-

Fue ahí cuando capte la atención de eren, al parecer estaba esperanzado de que lo elegiría por ser mi favorito, bueno mi jodido "ex favorito" pero a pesar de amarlo y no admitirlo sigo enojado y él no es el mejor de su escuadrón así que mi decisión deberá ser otra.

-como sargento se reportara la mejor de su tropa y con las habilidades necesarias para esta misión, mikasa ackerman será sargento durante la misión y el tiempo que sea necesario-

La muchacha dio un paso al frente y grito un "si", luego uso su equipo tridimensional y subió a el árbol saludando.

-entonces con la selección terminada alístense, la salida será a las diecisiete horas, pueden retirarse-

Otro gran "si" y comenzaron a romper filas, justo cuando caminaba sobre la rama para ajar escuche un carraspeo por parte de mikasa quien se puso a mi lado y susurro demasiado cerca de mi oído.

-que seas mi superior quiere decir que te respeto pero fuera de ello juro que te matare cuando tenga la oportunidad por lastimar a mi eren-

-me importa una mierda lo que tengas que decirme mocosa estúpida, pero solo para aclarar la misión pasara sin mayores contratiempos y regresaremos, tu seguirás acosando a él muy imbécil de Mi eren y yo seguiré ignorándolo por su imbécil traición-

Hice énfasis en el mío para que se diera cuenta de a quien le pertenecía eren en realidad.

-¿Qué traición?-

-¿así que no te ha contado de su gran teatrito con Kirstein?-

-no, no lo ha hecho-

-entonces antes de siquiera pensar que yo lo he lastimado pregúntale que es lo que él se ha dignado a hacerme a mí-

Con esas palabras y con la conversación dada por terminada baje del árbol y me dirigí al establo para preparar mi caballo y acostumbrarme a el de nuevo porque hace años no lo usaba, entonces la molesta adolescente me alcanzo e hizo un saludo señalando su corazón

-señor, ¿a qué hora considera pertinente tener la caballería lista?-

-una hora antes de que salgamos, eso es todo, retírate-

-sí, señor-

Sin ya la molesta interrupción de la adolescente me dirigí de nueva cuenta a los establos, entre y camine hasta el lugar establecido para mi caballo, pero curiosamente el muy hijo de puta de eren estaba llenando de comida las cubetas de cada caballo, cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia levanto la vista con ojos ilusionados, esos ojos solo me recordaron lo dura que era la realidad y lo distantes que ahora éramos.

-Levi- dijo con una sonrisa en su boca

-esa no es manera de hablarle a un superior Jaeger, debes mostrar la realidad de tu rango recluta-

-si, sargento-

y mientras lo decía hizo un saludo ofreciendo el corazón y con una mirada que había pasado de ser feliz a triste en un instante.

-bien, termina tu labor y ve a enlistarte de inmediato-

-si señor-

Pase a su lado con la mayor frialdad de la que fui capaz pero movió un poco su muñeca justo cuando nuestros brazos estaban cerca y su meñique rozo el mío, emitiendo una honda de calor que se distribuyó por mi cuerpo, luego subí a mi caballo y Salí del establo, comencé a cabalgar alrededor del algo, cada vez más distraído, pensando en ese instante rápido donde nos habíamos tocado, era el primer contacto humano que había tenido desde que rompimos, hasta que el sonido de una alarma me hizo despertar, eso indicaba que quedaban dos horas para partir así que regrese a la caballeriza con la esperanza de que el siguiera ahí pero no estaba, así que deje mi caballo y subí a mi habitación a alistarme, pero justo cuando limpiaba mi equipo tres golpes sobre mi puerta me desconcentraron, y una voz angelical pero demoniaca se abrió paso.

-¿señor?-

-¿Qué se te ofrece jaeger?-

-¿podemos hablar?-

-pasa-entonces camino hasta mí y se sentó a mi lado

-¿de qué quiere hablar?-

-de la misión de hoy-

-¿Cuál es tu duda?-

-señor le pido humildemente estar dentro de sus tres cadetes especiales-

me sorprendió que lo pidiera ya que dentro de todas las misiones siempre junto un grupo de cuatro personas, yo, mi sargento, el segundo mejor y un excelente soldado que haya demostrado habilidades .

-¿a qué viene esa petición tan repentina jaeger?-

-es porque si usted se encuentra lejos de mí no podre servir de una manera eficaz, mis sentimientos por usted nunca han de cambiar así que mi consternación será fruto de la suya, por lo tanto l reitero mi petición de formar parte de su tropa-

-realmente no lo considero adecuado jaeger-

-señor juro no causar mayor problema y acatar las órdenes necesarias-

-mm…-

-se lo ruego, como suplica, como necesidad…por el poco amor que quizás me tiene le pido que me acepte-

-¡se acabó, no tolerare tales muestras de estupidez!-

Explote y me levante tajante, podría aguantar escucharlo decir que me amaba y que no importara lo que sucediera pero el simple hecho de que creyera que ya no lo amaba me lastimaba lo suficiente como para querer lastimarlo a él.

-nunca oses creer que mis sentimientos por ti han cambiado así que simplemente aceptare tu condición-

-gracias Levi- ya comenzaba a darme vuelta para recordarle de las formalidades cuando sentí unos suaves labios rozar los míos y sellarlos con ternura.

-entonces te veré abajo Levi- me dijo y me soltó porque no me había percatado de haber estado sosteniéndome en el hasta que ya no sentí ese reconfortante calor

-jaeger no creas ni por un segundo que he de perdonarte tan fácilmente-

-no lo hara capitán pero ahora me siento mucho mejor, sus sentimientos hacia mí son perpetuos-

Luego solo se dio la vuelta y abandono el cuarto, yo me deje caer ahí mismo aturdido y extrañado por lo que había pasado pero sobre todo aliviado, de que él no me odiara y de que notara mi amor.

-¡Dios, va a ser una misión muy larga!, demasiado diría yo-

* * *

_**que les parecio? eh? fue bueno o no?**_


End file.
